oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rune Mysteries
Rune Mysteries is one of the most vital quests in the game. Arguably the second most (after Unstable Foundations), seeing as it unlocks one of the most profitable skills in the game. With proper teleportation methods, this quest is very easy and short, but for many new non-members without teleports, this quest can be very "annoying", seeing that you run back and forth a lot. This quest also unlocks the right to the Runecrafting skill. Official description Walkthrough As before, this quest can take a while without teleports and if you're not a member. But, this quest can help you understand runecrafting which will help you level up with a lot of skills. 1. To start this quest talk to Duke Horacio and ask him for a quest. He gives you a talisman that looks a bit like an air talisman and asks you to take it to the head wizard at the Wizards Tower. Go to the Wizards' Tower, which is south of Draynor Village, and go downstairs to the basement. 2. Wizard Sedridor is the head wizard. Look for him in the basement and then talk to him. He will take your talisman and give you a Research package, which you have to deliver to Aubury in Varrock. Aubury is south of Varrock's east bank, inside Aubury's Rune Shop. Preferably use Varrock Teleport, as it is quite a walk to Varrock from the Tower.(takes about 3-5 min) 3. After you talk to Aubury, he'll want you to deliver some notes to Wizard Sedridor. He will then ask you if you would like to be teleported directly to the Wizard's Tower. Note: This Teleport will only bring you outside the Wizard's Tower. 4. Wizard Sedridor will return the air talisman and will explain to you the Runecrafting skill. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 1 Quest Point * Access to the Rune essence mine, via many mage npc's that can teleport you there. The most common rune essence mine is the one in varrock. * Access to the Runecrafting skill * Air Talisman Music * Rune Essence, when visiting the Rune Essence mine after completing the quest. Needed for Completion *Abyss (miniquest) *Easy and Elite Ardougne Tasks *Easy and Hard Falador Tasks *Hard Karamja Tasks *The Lost Tribe *Easy and Hard Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks *Lunar Diplomacy *One Small Favour *Rune Mechanics *Easy and Medium Varrock Tasks *Wanted! *What Lies Below Trivia *It's possible to train Runecrafting without actually completing this quest, but you can't mine Rune Essence. This is easier because of the introduction of the Grand Exchange, because you can trade rune essence or pure essence without having to have completed the quest. *It's also possible to train Runecrafting without completing this quest by getting past certain obstacles in Dungeoneering dungeons. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say "...So, I brought Aubury's notes to Sedridor the Head Wizard and, from then on, I was able to mine rune essence." *Before an update, players used the drop trick to gain multiple Air talisman to make considerable amounts of money, it's now a strange talisman. *This was the first quest released in Runescape 2. no:Rune Mysteries es:Rune Mysteries nl:Rune Mysteries Category:Quests Category:Runecrafting Category:Rune Mysteries Category:Wikia Game Guides quests